1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coverings for architectural openings and more specifically to a system for suspending a non-retractable covering in an architectural opening with a particular benefit residing in its ability to suspend non-rectangular coverings in complimentary non-rectangular openings.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Coverings for architectural openings such as doors, windows, archways and the like have existed for numerous years, such coverings assuming a number of various forms. Some coverings are non-retractable and typically in the form of a fabric draped across a rod in front of an architectural openings. Most coverings, however, are retractable so as to be moveable between an extended position across the architectural opening and a retracted position adjacent one or two sides of the opening. Examples of retractable coverings include Venetian blinds, vertical blinds, cellular shades, draperies and the like.
Inasmuch as not all architectural openings are rectangular in shape so as to readily accept a conventional retractable or non-retractable covering, mounting systems for coverings for such non-rectangular openings are necessary. Systems have been devised for mounting a retractable covering in non-rectangular architectural openings with an example of such being described in pending U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/747,688 filed May 19, 2006, and entitled Operating System for Arched Covering for Architectural Opening, which is of common ownership with the present application.
Systems for mounting non-retractable coverings in non-rectangular architectural openings have also been devised with an example of such being shown in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/219,413 filed Sep. 2, 2005, which is also of common ownership with the present application.
Mounting coverings in architectural openings can be labor intensive if the system employed is not user friendly and this is particularly true where the architectural opening is non-rectangular in configuration. There is accordingly an interest in developing improved systems for mounting non-retractable coverings in architectural openings which may be non-rectangular in configuration. It is to fulfill this interest that the present invention had been developed.